Take my hand
by overrated-love
Summary: Take my hand I'll walk you by. I won't leave you out. I won't let you down, Oh, baby, if you just take my hand...I can take you to the sky. And there we'll stay...you and I.
1. Can't do this anymore

**Hi everyone, first of all let me say that I am brazilian so english is not my first language but I guess I can get through it well.  
If not, forgive me for some mistakes. **  
**I'm seventeen and this is my first Faberry fic. I've been reading a lot and I just had all those ideas popping and thought I could do one too. **  
**If I was correct or not you are the ones who'll be able to tell.**  
**So this will be like a sort of test haha you tell me if I should move on.**

**PS: I will not follow exactly the TV storyline or events, I'll use some but not in the same other, anyways I guess you can get it.**

**PS2: I do not own any of the characters or anything Glee related except some CD's haha**

* * *

- Stop following me around Finn!  
- I thought we were dating.  
- And where did you get that idea from?  
- Well, let's start with the fact that you were following me around and treating me like I was your guy for several weeks since your Jesse since he dumped you. You even gave me back those him & her stupid calendars.  
- You can throw them away if you want to.  
- No, I don't want Rachel. I told you that I was ready to a relationship with you and I meant that. This past month that we spent together was pretty great. I don't get why this treatment now.  
- I just… Look, Finn, I tried. But the thing is that I can't be with you because… - she stopped trying to think what to say  
- Because…  
- Because I still think about Jesse every night when I lie awake in bed. It's him that's in my thoughts, it's with him that I wish I could waste my hours with. – shock ran trough Finn's face as he processed Rachel's words. There was the girl that has been in love with him for ages saying, in the middle of the choir room, that she wanted the boy who treated her bad. He couldn't say anything before noticing that they weren't alone in there anymore. They hadn't realized that there were three cheerleaders standing by the door until Santana let out a loud giggle.  
- I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but that was just so, so funny!  
- There's nothing funny here Santana. – Rachel furrowed her brows and crossed her arms against her chest as it would protect her from the 'mean girls'.  
- Oh, there is man-hands. I had a pretty great time watching fatty getting dumped by a dwarf. Hadn't you girls?  
- I'm sure I loved it! – Brittany clapped her hands together while Quinn just rolled her eyes and went to her usual seat being followed by the other girls. They heard more steps coming in the hallway to the choir room so Rachel got closer to Finn so she could whisper on his ear  
- I'm sorry, but it would be worse it I kept this going.

He didn't answer her and just sat in his usual chair, knowing that she wouldn't be sitting next to him this afternoon, maybe she never would sit there again. She frowned at the empty look he was directing to the wall ahead them, avoiding her gaze, and walked to the last row of chairs so she could watch everyone else coming and sitting normally in their places. Mr. Schue started out excited like he usually does, giving each one of them a sheet of paper where WICKED was written in bold letters. They were finally doing it and the try outs for the wanted roles would be next week. A smile popped in Rachel's face as she exchanged a look with an equally – or more – excited Kurt on the first row of chairs. She caught Finn giving her a sad look and her smile faded, she wasn't able to hold his gaze, she had to look down at her feet. It wasn't her intention to hurt him, it was exactly the opposite of it.  
It wasn't a suddenly decision like it looked like. She had been thinking about what to do for a long time now. Her ways of doing it weren't the best and she knew it but she couldn't show off the mess she was inside so the only way to finish that relationship was ripping it off like a band aid. He would feel a strong pain at first but when it was gone he would feel relived.  
The thing is that he wasn't the person in her mind when she went to sleep and, it didn't matter how bad she fought it, –_ because God knows she did_ – he wasn't the person she wanted to be with. She was afraid that if she continued acting like nothing was wrong it would only get worse and she would hurt him even more.


	2. Why you?

_**Hello,  
Well, I know that I haven't had any reviews on the first chapter but I am posting more anyways.  
The thing is, when and if someone read this please sent me something just so I know if I should keep going or if I should give this all up.  
Thanks!**_

_**I do not own any of the characters or anything Glee related**_

* * *

_Damn, how harder could it get getting through these days?_ Those thoughts in her head were getting more and more frequent.  
That face couldn't leave her mind anymore. But why? Not even she could answer this because _she was failing to understand what she was feeling_. She used to hate that person, sometimes she felt she still did, but at the same time that there was hate, she also had love. An unexplained love that appeared from nowhere but was growing inside of her, even if it didn't had anything to hold on to.  
The bell rang announcing that –_ finally!_ – school day was over. As always Rachel walked alone to her locker to leave her books. She wouldn't take any of them home, she wouldn't be able to study anyways. Not today. School's halls were almost empty when she walked out to the parking lot, which had a reasonable quantity of cars parked, most of them belonging to the cheerleaders and football players who had practice at that time. As she got outside she saw someone leaning against the wall she had to walk by to reach her car. Someone wearing black boots and leather pants, also a white shirt. Someone with perfect hair and a bright smile that showed his perfect teeth. After all this time he looked as handsome as he looked back then. Maybe even more. But it didn't make her feel anything more than curiosity. Her hands weren't shaking or sweating, her legs weren't trembling, she wasn't nervous about his presence, she just wanted to know what he was doing there.

-_ Jesse?_  
- Yeah, it's not an illusion.  
- Nice to know that I'm not crazy.  
- Hello golden star.  
- It's…curious to see you here after all this time.  
- You know, I missed this school. – he said with a grin  
- Cut that out St. James, what are you doing here?  
- I came to get you back. – she laughed at his words – I'm serious.  
- No, you aren't.  
- I am. I realized I was an idiot for letting you go.  
- You didn't "let me go". You kicked me out, or egged me out, if you prefer.  
- I know. I was an idiot, a total jerk and I stupidly followed my team mates and tricked you into that horrible thing.  
- Good, you are beginning to be self-conscious.  
- I'm being honest here, can you give me a break? I regret everything I did to you and I miss you. Please forgive me.  
- I do, I do forgive you. It's in the past and we can move over it.  
- Does it mean that we can…  
- It means that I have no hard feelings about in, means that maybe we can even be friends, but it doesn't mean that I'll be your girlfriend again.  
- Why?  
- Because the reason I am now able to forgive you is that I moved on. I don't feel for you what I once felt.  
- All right then. – he still kept on that smile that made her feel like punching the cockiness off of him but she could also see that he was slightly disappointed, maybe even sad.  
- But I would really like to have you back in my life.  
- You have my number. – he smiled – I have to go now.  
- See you.  
- You will. – he put on a helmet and climbed on a huge black motorcycle, riding away from McKinley and leaving Rachel free to keep walking her way to the car.  
- You were lying. – a voice came from her right side when she walked close to the school's field making her stop in her way again. She turned her head slowly to where the voice came from and faced a blond girl on a cheerleader uniform, her hair tied into a pony tail, her brows furrowed and a serious expression. She felt her stomach flipping. Why was Quinn talking to her? Why now? And what was she talking about?  
- What?  
- You told Finn in the choir room that you were breaking up with him because you were still in love with Jesse and that he was the one you would lie awake at night thinking about. – Quinn herself was confused about why she remembered exactly the other girl's words  
- Yeah, and…?  
- And he was here almost begging you to come back to him and you didn't. You're not in love with him or you'd have fallen straight into his arms with his first smile to you. – Rachel tried to protest but wasn't given the chance – You're not in love with Finn either or you wouldn't break up with him. If they are not the aim of the silly love ballads that you sing at Glee Club…someone else is.  
- Maybe you should consider that I like those songs. What about that?  
- You don't sing without meaning something with that. Who is this person?  
- Why do you care?  
- I don't! – she said as she shook her shoulders and Rachel turned her back to walk to her car.  
But she did cared. And she didn't even knew why.

She hated the way Quinn talked to her, like she always does. She's rather when she didn't talked so she could pretend that the blond didn't cared to her, but also didn't hate her. Rachel walked in fast steps to her car, trying not to look hurried but trying to look like she didn't care because she didn't knew how long the blond cheerleader would be looking at her. Gosh, how stupid was she? Of course Quinn wouldn't be looking at her, she was probably spying to mock her later, tell Finn or anything that would make her a reason to laugh at." she thought to herself. Quinn would probably be back in the field already, cheering along the others.  
Her hands were shaking when she got to her car and she blamed it on the fear she had of being bullied one more morning. It could really be a reason but there was more than this. She was shaking because of that girl standing there and accusing her of the lie she was just caught into. She was shaking because she knew that the only reason Quinn asked her who she was in love with was to gossip about it, she didn't cared, and_ Rachel wished that somehow she would care. _She shakes her head as if it would make these thoughts go away. It wouldn't, she knew. The only thing that could make this kind of thoughts – or any other – go away from her mind was music. She was listening to music a lot more than she usually did, and that should mean something when it comes from a girl who grew up by Broadway songs and every way of singing that could exist.  
_If anything could take those unwanted thoughts and feeling from her head_ – even if it was for some minutes – _she would do that_. She let her head rest against the driver's seat and an lonely tear shed by her right cheek. She turned up the radio and the car when she was steady and ready to drive. She didn't notice that the blond cheerleader was still standing in the very same place where she left her until she saw the brunette's car getting out of the parking lot.


	3. Mom is back (again)

**Don't kill me for this chapter with no Faberry in.  
I just had to focus on Shelby-Rachel a little. I was just so annoyed with them barely talking on the show that I had to! **  
**Next chapter will be all about Quinn, what do you think?  
I need to thank gllover22 especially for reviewing. You made my day.  
Also Shakka DV and RVFlorida for favoriting.  
And if there's someone reading and not saying anything I thank you too.**

_**I don't own anything Glee related except my love for Lee and Dianna and the idea for that fic**_

* * *

- Rachel, is that you? – she heard Leroy's voice coming from the TV room as she entered the house and locked the door  
- No daddy, it's Santa Claus.  
- Oh, how silly you are! – Hiram smiled to her as he got out of the kitchen holding a bow full of popcorn – We don't believe in Santa Claus.  
- It was a joke dad.  
- Not with that voice of yours. – he placed a kiss on her forehead  
- What is that popcorn for?  
- We are watching Wicked in honor to your school's musical. You should watch with us.  
- This would be just great now – she followed her dad to the TV room and sat between their dads on the couch.  
- How was your day sweetheart?  
- I rather not to talk about it.  
- Why? – this time was Hiram who asked  
- Because it's not pretty great being at the bottom of the social pyramid of William McKinley High School. – she rolled her eyes, hiding her real reason  
- They still didn't put you on top because of our amazing voice?  
- They will never put me on because of that. That's one of the mainly reasons I'm at the bottom.  
- They are stupid for it, wait until you get in NYADA, then you'll be a real star.  
- I know dad. – the doorbell rang – I take that, you can press play.  
- It's probably the girl's scout selling cookies. Money is on the counter.

Rachel chuckled and got up from the couch, directing her steps quickly to the kitchen counter from where she took some dollar bills and then to the front door. Every day that the little girls passed there they used to buy three boxes of cookies and eat them later watching musicals, this week shouldn't be different. She was ready to ask for the cookies as she opened the door but she hadn't had the need to look down to look at the face of who rang the bell. The face she saw wasn't from any girl's scout. There was standing in front of her a woman. A woman whose her long dark beautiful hair falling on her shoulders and shining beautifully as always. She held an insecure smile on her red lips as she looked in Rachel's eyes with her green ones. There was a woman that looked very much like Rachel. A woman that she spent some time looking for and thought she would never see again after the last time.

- Today's really not my day. – Rachel mumbled in frustration and Shelby's smile dropped  
- Good afternoon.  
- What are you doing here?  
- I wish I could talk to you a little.  
- No, you can't talk to her. – Leroy stepped in the hall  
- Leroy, long time I don't see you.  
- Yes, I wish it was longer.  
- Honey, please. – Hiram also came – Good afternoon Shelby. – he stepped up and kissed her on the cheek  
- Hello Hiram. I, hm, I just wanted to…  
- Come on in, what kind of hosts are we if we let our guest standing in the door? – he opened space so Shelby could get in and closed the door behind her  
- Thank you.  
- She's not a guest. No one invited her. – Rachel snarled  
- I invited her.  
- Dad!  
- Rach! That's not the way we raised you.  
- Yeah, so you raised me to meet a selfish woman who does not want anything with me and let her keep coming back any time she finds convenient?  
- That is not what I mean with that. – Shelby self defended  
- I think that you should talk to her a little Rach.  
- I don't.  
- Please, Rachel, just ten minutes.  
- Okay, you have six.  
- You can go talk in my cabinet. – Hiram indicated a door ahead of them to where both walked, Rachel showing her frustration in her heavy steps  
- Why did you do that? – Leroy asked looking to his husband  
- Shelby called because she wanted to talk to Rach. I think this time she is willing to make it work. She wants to be in our little girl's life.  
- That's the problem. Rachel is our little girl.  
- She won't be taking Rachel away honey, but I think Rachel need to have a connection with her. Otherwise she'll keep this aversion forever.  
- I don't want Shelby to make Rachel suffer again.  
- She won't, I promise. She was just a little scared the first time. Let's watch our musical.

Leroy gave up to his husband embrace and went back to the TV room with him where they began to watch Wicked. Anyways, his mind was still flying to the cabinet where Rachel was with her biological mother. He was afraid that either Shelby would hurt Rachel again or she would take Rachel away from them. As they entered the cabinet Rachel sat in her dad's, Hiram, chair with a perfect posture. She indicated the chair in front of the table with her head where Shelby could seat. A weird silence took place between them while Rachel looked to her as she was challenging the woman to say something but inside her head she thought that no thing she could say would change the feeling of being rejected twice from her inside.

- Now you only have five minutes.  
- I want to say that I am sorry Rachel.  
- For what? For leaving me the first time or the second? For looking out for me and then deciding that I wasn't good enough to be your daughter? For making me fall in love for a guy and making him left me after that? For not giving a damn when I asked you to go teach at my school so I could have you in my life? Maybe for going on and adopting the daughter of the person that I hate the most, or for living here this whole time pretending that I didn't exist?  
- For everything. Every time I made you feel bad, every time I made a mistake with you. It was never my intention to make you feel like that. Everything I did was trying to do the best for you.  
- How was every one of those things the best for me?  
- I wasn't good for you Rach, I didn't know how to deal with you, how to help you, how to be a good mom.  
- Why did you look out for me? Why did you make me contact you?  
- Because I spent all these years wondering about you, remembering you little eyes looking at me and how they smiled to me making me feel the luckiest woman alive to give birth to that little person. Because once I saw you, the girl you became, what you wanted to your life I was so amazed that I needed to be a part of that, I needed to be in your life.  
- Then why did you walk away that day? Why did you refuse my proposal?  
- Because I needed you but you didn't needed me.  
- Who said that? I never said that I didn't need you. Of course I needed, if I didn't I wouldn't have ran to you when I needed a good costume for Gaga's week.  
- I made a mistake when I supposed that and I am here because I realized that. I never pretended that you didn't exist, I missed you every day. Do you still need me? – Rachel lowered her head with the question. When she looked to Shelby again her eyes were filled with tears  
- A girl always needs her mom. – Shelby got up from her chair and bend over to hug Rachel  
- Then I promise I will be here for you now, any time you want me close. – Rachel got up to hug her properly and Shelby held her daughter in her arms – I'm so sorry I wasn't able to do that before. – the girl didn't say anything, she just sunk in her mother's embrace a little more, feeling that_ this time things would work_.


	4. Note

Hello guys!

To all of you who are spending time reading that, I thank you so much (:  
I'll keep going with this fic as long as you are here to read.  
However, after posting this last chapter, I'll have to stay away from internet for about two weeks.  
If you are enjoying yourselves just favorite/follow the story and I'll be back soon with updates and BIG things.  
I promise that there's great things coming.

Love


	5. Dreams reflect desires

**Hey ! I'm back for one more chapter.  
I'm not sure about when will I post more but if you review I'll make an effort so it will be soon k?**

*** I do not own any Glee rights ***

* * *

**This chapter is all written under Quinn's POV**

* * *

Her head was pounding when she woke up that Monday. Did she just had a dream with Berry? Rachel Berry?! She must had been going crazy, that didn't make sense at all. Quinn got up from her bed feeling a cold breeze hitting her. She held her arms close to her body as she walked to her bathroom to take a shower. Thought water could wash all of her troubles away, all of the thoughts, old and new.

Beth's little face came in her mind and she smiled. She had done the right thing and she knew it. Her life would be a mess if she had kept the baby, but as she gave her to adoption she was able to rejoin the cheerleader squad and come back to her parents' house. Now they were a family again and she was the queen of the school for one more year. On top of all of that she knew Shelby would give Beth a much better life than she could and be a better mom than Quinn would have been. It was a little sad that she wasn't able do to that to her older daughter.  
And there was Rachel again. The day they were in Carmel's auditorium came back to Quinn's mind, that day when Shelby sang and Rachel walked blindly to her, realizing that was her mother. She remembered the days that followed Regionals – and Beth's birth – when Rachel learned that Shelby adopted Beth after refusing the idea of being a part of her life. She could see once again how empty the brunette's eyes looked. You could see all the sadness that they contained even if she kept acting the same way she always did. At that time she felt like talking to her, because nobody else did, she probably needed a friend. But she wasn't Rachel's friend and she would never be. They have been enemies since always and it wouldn't change.  
That just made she remembers that there was now something she was curious about. Rachel broke up with Finn saying that she was in love with Jesse and then Jesse showed up a few days later and she told him that was over him. Someone else was in the brunette's sight then, and she wanted to know who that was. She wanted and she would find out.

_"Perfect!"_ She exclaimed to herself in her cheerleader uniform, light makeup and hair tied in a pony tail as she looked in the mirror. She put a jacket on and threw her bag over her shoulders so she could finally go to school: the kingdom where she was the queen.

- Good morning Fabray. – Santana said when they met in the hallway linking her arm to Quinn's right arm while Brittany did the same on her left.  
- It looks like a beautiful week, doesn't it?  
- Coach Sylvester want us to practice now.  
- Now? – Quinn asked looking to Brittany  
- Yeah. – Santana said – Extra practice for Nacionals.  
- Great, I'll miss chemistry. – Quinn frowned while they entered in the lockers room  
- You say it as it was a bad thing.  
- It is San, I don't get what the teacher say when I'm in class, I can't even imagine how much I won't understand not being there.  
- Relax, you'll do just fine in the end.  
- I hope. – she shrugged – Oh, I just remembered. I saw Rachel kicking Jesse's ass on the parking lot on Friday.  
- So…  
- She's not in love with him like she told Finn, so that means she's probably in love with someone else.  
- And why do you care about it?  
- I don't! Why everyone does ask me that?  
- Because it surely looks like you do.  
- Then you need glasses. – she said closing her locker – Let's go, we need to practice.


	6. I need a friend

**Sorry for the delay, here it goes.  
It's short, but it's one of my favorites,  
I had sorta fun writing this because of some personal experiences.  
Hope you like it.**

_**I do not own Glee, but come on, that's obvious.**_

* * *

- Kurt! – he heard his father's voice coming from outside his room's door  
- You can come in dad.  
- You have guests. – Burt said opening the door just so he could put his head inside and talk to his son  
- Who is there?  
- Rachel Berry.  
- Rachel?! Well, tell her to come in. – he wondered what was Rachel doing there, they were not exactly the type of friends that showed in each other houses like that.  
- Excuse me. – Kurt came back from his wonders as he heard a soft voice coming from outside. Rachel was talking low? Something might have happened.- Come on in. – he said smiling and she did so  
- I wish I could talk to you. – her voice was coming back to normal but she still looked kind of…scared?! That's what Kurt thought so.  
- Sit down. – he said and she sat on the edge of his bed without saying anything, keeping her head down, eyes locked in her hands that played with the little purse that she carried with her. A girl that was all full of words and things to say was now quiet in front of him, so Kurt assumed he should began – What about?  
- I… - she looked up to him and he could see tears forming in her eyes – Are we friends? Or, could we be?  
- I don't understand what are you're trying to say.  
- You're the closest I have to a friend…  
- Well, you should try to be nicer to people, treat people better.  
- That's not the point! – she squealed a little and then caught her breath – I really need someone I can talk about something and I thought you'd understand. – the tears were back in her eyes and he got closer to her. It was the first time he saw Rachel that vulnerable, he just didn't knew it wouldn't be the last. – I'm sorry if I did wrong coming here, I just had no one else.  
- You can talk to me. I know we haven't been the closest friends but anything you say won't leave this room and I will try to help you. – the truth was that sometimes he couldn't stand that girl but somehow he was able to at least understand her most of the time. And now, looking at her so vulnerable, holding back her tears and asking him for help, he was honest when he said she could trust him  
- I don't know exactly what I want to say, I don't know what I am feeling but I just need to get it out because it's suffocating me.  
- Is it about your break up with Finn?  
- It has to do with that. It's about the reason I did it.  
- People are saying that you broke up with him because you are still interested in Jesse.  
- It's true, I'm interested on someone, but the person is not Jesse.  
- Who is that then? Who's the person you are interested?- It's not like I'm interested, I…well, I don't know. I'm so confused with all of this! It was something that came from nowhere. I didn't care but suddenly my mind revolves around this person in a way I can't control, even in my dreams, or nightmares…everything became about this person.  
- You're in love. – he smiled slightly  
- No! – she squealed getting up and turning her back to him so he wouldn't see the tears that there were now rolling down her cheeks  
- What's wrong Rachel? – he got up worried and laid his hand on her shoulder, caressing it and trying to comfort her  
- How did you know you were gay? – she faced him to ask  
- Oh… - Kurt took the meaning inside of the question he had just been asked and understood that this was her way of saying something she couldn't put out in words – Who is _her_?  
- I can't say it, it's just too stupid.  
- It's never stupid Rach.  
- It's Quinn. – she breathed out slowly  
- Quinn? – Rachel nodded shyly and he had the urge to say it out loud trying to digest the impact that those words could cause – You are in love with Quinn Fabray.


	7. School Dance Part 1

**I just finished this and I had to split the chapter in two.  
As soon as you guys read this I'm ready to post the other half.  
Hope you're enjoying. Please, review.  
Thanks for reading.**

* * *

- Hey! Don't shake.

Kurt laughed at his friend. _Friend_. Now this word really had a meaning to both teenagers. After Rachel opened her heart and mind to him he didn't fail to help her in any way he could. He understood what she was going through and he wanted to be there for her. Kurt knew how it was to feel confused and alone, to have no one he could trust, who could help with the confusions or maybe just be there to hear all of them so he could put them out.  
So now that Rachel was going through the same things that he once went, he wanted to be there to help her. He also had to admit that it hasn't been that bad to be friends with Rachel Berry.

- How can you tell me not to shake? It's a _school dance _and I never ever came to one of those before.  
- I know, but you look incredibly beautiful, you have nothing to worry about.  
- Is Blaine coming? – _Blaine. _Kurt had met Blaine in a Gap store and they sang together. Since then, they were inseparable.  
- Maybe he will, he will try but I don't know.  
- Thank you for coming with me.  
- I told you I'd have your back. – he hug her – Are you ready to go in?  
- Seriously? No.  
- Come on, you look beautiful and you have that song to sing.  
- Oh, yeah, _the_ _song. _– when she had to choose a song to perform in the dance she and Kurt spent hours trying to find the perfect one, a song who could say everything she wishes she could. And they found it. Of course they had to do some modifications but now it was perfect.  
- So… - Kurt asked as he put his hand out to her  
- Let's go.

She grabbed her friend's hand and walked in the dance with him trying to control her shaking hands. Once they were in she scanned the place seeing the punch getting spiked by the one and only Noah Puckerman, some people eating and others dancing while some of her Glee club mates were performing. Brittany, Sam and Artie were killing "Die Young" by Ke$ha on the stage. She could see Santana sitting in a chair looking lovingly to the blonde that was singing on the stage. She indicated the Latina to Kurt with her head so he could also see that scene. They smiled because the look on her face was really cute. Cuter to them who understood what she was feeling. Rachel thought to herself how lucky Santana was for loving someone who loved her back. Of course they didn't have openly assumed but everyone could see love in the girls' eyes when they looked to each other. That made she remember about the object of her affection, the one who was totally oblivious to the brunette's feelings. Quinn wasn't anywhere her look could catch.  
They sat on the table with Mercedes and Tina. After the song was over Artie and San joined them. She would sing now so she got up and Kurt smiled to her, she was so glad they were friends now…it became so much easier to deal with things now that she had someone to talk about them. The others were also treating her better, maybe it was because she was trying to be nicer to them or maybe they just respected Kurt's friendship with her. Anyways, it was good not having to walk alone anymore. She walked slowly to the stage and when she was on her way she stopped seeing the couple that had just entered the gymnasium.  
Quinn looked so pretty in that blue dress that for a moment it took Rachel's breath away. And by her side a tall guy stood proudly. Finn. She should have seen it coming, that's why the blond had asked her that many questions that day on the parking lot, because she wanted to take Finn back.  
She felt like backing down on her upcoming performance but Kurt caught her look and indicated the stage to her so she kept walking to where she should stand now. The lyrics were crystal clear in her mind and they were all she felt like saying. She had been practicing along with Kurt for the last two weeks, they had to change the key so it could be a slow dance song. It would be perfect if a certain someone was able to get the message. She grabbed the mic and invited the couples to the dance floor. She knew her plan worked when she saw Finn and Quinn joining the other couples on the dance floor. Then she began to sing. Her heart was out on that song. She was opening herself out like she always did with her songs. It was the only way she could say what she was feeling without really saying it. She sang "Our Time" with all the passion that she could put in that song.

_Long road of premature decisions  
Leaving me cold with only good intentions  
But it's you who could take my pain away  
You don't know but it's you who keeps my wide away  
You don't know it's you, it's you_

_This is our time to run away  
it's our time we don't have to stay here  
'Cause all the things that I never knew that I wanted  
Are here with you_

_This is our time forget the past  
It's our time we can make it last  
'Cause all the thing that I never knew that I wanted  
Are here with you_

_Ohhh ohh_

_Long day of stopping me from saying what I want to say  
I wish I could do better but you don't know just what I mean_

When the last chords came from the guitar she caught Quinn's gaze and she held it. The blond looked straight to her eyes for some seconds and then stopped dancing and dragged Finn back to the table they were sat before. Somehow Rachel felt that her message was delivered and she felt, even more than before, that she was not wrong and she had chosen the right song. As she got off the stage she was caught in Kurt's arms hugging her tightly.

- Oh my God! You were just amazing Rachel!  
- Did you like?  
- Are you kidding? I loved it. It was by far you greatest performance.  
- Glad you liked, I wonder if…  
- I'm sure she did.  
- She hates me.  
- Well, allow me to say that I don't think that she hates you that bad. And even if she does, there's no way someone could hate this marvelous voice of yours.  
- Now it's time for you to share yours. Go there already, I really need something to make me dance now.  
- You ask it, you have it ma'am. – he climbed up the stage's stairs to start his performance of _If I Had You_

* * *

**The song Rachel sang was "Our Time" by Secondhand Serenade and I changed a few things so it would match the situation.**

**Hey gllover22 I just love you for reviewing every chapter (:  
**


End file.
